


Lay Down Your Swords

by pollitt



Category: Versus (2000 Kitamura)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a "Prompt Me" fest. For data785 who asked for "post-movie or reincarnation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Down Your Swords

There are days when all you can remember is blood--your own, his, the blood of the enemy, of the innocents who got in the way. You have spent lifetimes spilling blood without remorse and now, in this new lifetime, you have been chosen to remember each slice of your blade, each death.

It would be hell, if you were to have to face it alone, but somehow the gods have taken pity on you and he is one again at your side, sharing in the weight of responsibility and bringing you light when the world seems painted in red.

Together you’ve found a sanctuary of light and quiet. A place to be and to atone. To let go of your demons. To forsake blade and bullet in this life and the next.

Unless it’s necessary.

Old habits do die hard.


End file.
